The ride that changed everything
by Youre remarkable
Summary: Oliver tries to convince Felicity to ride his bike with him. I dreamed this!


**I dreamed this! One of the best dreams of my life! And I thought I should share it with you! Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Oliver went outside the Havilland Hotel where the gala had just finished, ordering someone to bring his motorbike with his two helmets.

The gala went better than Oliver had thought. Everyone had left except for Felicity who was inside discussing something.

Oliver asked Diggle to take the night off; he needed some time for himself. The reason he didn't ask Felicity to take the night off too was because these types of things were funnier and easier with Felicity by his side. That's the reason for the motorbike and two helmets.

Felicity had ridden his bike with him for the first time five days ago. She didn't like the idea but she didn't have a choice. Diggle had left early and when Felicity and Oliver decided to call a night they discovered Felicity's car had broken and Oliver offered to ride her home in his bike. He loved how she rambled against it and once she accepted how tight she hugged him.

The reason he wanted to experience it again was because he loved it the first time and wanted to have a reason to have her closer to him, physically. Because emotionally they were closer than ever, thank you to Berry's accident (that's how he liked to call it). Besides, he liked Berry, but that was something that he would never admit to Felicity.

The guy arrived with his bike and helmets, he thank him and gave him a ten dollar tip. He put one helmet on his bike and the other one he kept it on his hand and rested against the bike waiting for Felicity. Five minutes passed when Felicity crossed the principal door looking amazing as always.

When Felicity looked at Oliver she stopped.

"No! Not a chance mister!" She yelled approaching him.

"Come on Felicity"

"No" She was now standing in front of him.

"Why not? You did enjoy our first ride" Oliver said. Felicity stopped breathing the minute she heard the word "our" from Oliver's mouth. She loved the sound of that, they and she really enjoyed their first ride, of course the best part was hugging Oliver all the time and she would do anything to do it again. But she decided she would torture him a little.

"No, I was scared as hell"

"Oh come on, it will be fun" Oliver said while sitting properly on the bike.

"No it won't" She replied. Now she was against the bike and in front of Oliver with her arms crossed.

"You will come with me" He said smiling at her.

"What makes you so sure?" She replied with a curious face.

"Because I'm not the kind of guy that let a beautiful woman go home alone in the middle of the night and because I'm a perfect match" While he talked he leaned a little bit closer to Felicity and his smile grew wider and sexier.

Felicity was speechless with the first part: Oliver Queen said she's beautiful. Then she started laughing. "A perfect match? You? What makes you think that?"

"For starters a good friend once told me: billionaire by day and hero by night" Felicity started blushing. She remembered her conversation with Berry a few months ago. She denied she liked Oliver, she even tried to denied to herself but she couldn't, her feelings towards Oliver are stronger than her.

"So he's your friend now? I thought you didn't trust him? So you like him" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"He proved himself"

"But you like…" But she was cut off by Oliver.

"That's not even the point and you didn't let me finish" He paused, leaned into Felicity, faces almost touching, and put his sexiest smile. When Oliver leaned into her, she stopped smiling and when he smiled at her like that her knees begun to tremble. Their gazes met.

"And secondly because you can't stop staring at me"

Felicity was speechless. She opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. None of them were laughing now. None of them could look somewhere else than each others eyes. Felicity then leaned fast into Oliver and slowly kissed his lips. Their soft lips met.

Felicity slowly separated from Oliver and looked into his gaze desperately looking for a response on his eyes. All she could see was black.

Oliver then leaned in slowly towards Felicity and kissed her again. She responded immediately. Oliver took Felicity from her waist and pulled her closer to him. Felicity's hands found Oliver's neck and hair. What started as a slow kiss it quickly turned into a fast and deep one, full of need to taste and touch each other.

When air was needed, they separated, foreheads touching.

"Wow!" Felicity said with a huge smile on her lips.

Oliver laughed.

"Will you come with me now?" He asked.

"Always"

**End**


End file.
